Day By Day
by ChieKyu-Yewook
Summary: Ryeowook, gadis baik yang sangat dibenci oleh kakaknya karena kesalahan di masa lalu. Kenyataan dan rahasia apalagi yang menghampiri hidup seorang Kim Ryeowook? Genderswitch. DLDR! RnR, please..
1. Chapter 1

Title: Day By Day

Author: Kolab saya dengan Ikke ^^

Cast:

-Kim Ryewook / Wookie

-Kim Eunhyuk

-Kim Kangin

-Lee Sungmin

-Kim Yesung (namja)

-Cho Kyuhyun

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt, tapi ini fict murni dari imajinasi saya dan Ikke.

Summary: Ryeowook, gadis baik yang sangat dibenci oleh kakaknya karena kesalahan di masa lalu. Kenyataan dan rahasia apalagi yang menghampiri hidup seorang Kim Ryeowook? *summary macam apa ini?*

Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?

**xXx YeWook xXx**

"Selamat pagi appa, eonnie.." sapa Wookie lalu duduk di kursi ruang makan keluarga Kim.

"Huh.." Dengusan terdengar dari bibir seorang yeoja berambut pirang. Wookie menatap sang kakak sendu.

Sang appa, Kim Kangin melirik putri sulungnya sekilas lalu tersenyum kepada Wookie. "Pagi juga, sayang. Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyanya guna menghibur putri bungsunya.

"Uhm.." Wookie mengangguk dengan mengunyah roti selai coklat, menu sarapannya.

"Aku berangkat." Sang kakak, Eunhyuk beranjak dari kursinya lalu segera pergi dari situ.

Kangin menatap punggung putrinya dengan sedih. "Maafkan appa, Wookie. Appa memang tak berguna. Appa tak berharga. Mendamaikan Eunhyuk denganmu saja tak bisa." Kangin mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

Wookie beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghampiri sang appa. "Tidak, appa. Sampai kapanpun kau adalah appa yang terbaik yang pernah ada. Aku yakin suatu saat eonnie pasti bisa memaafkanku.."

Kangin mengelus pucuk kepala putrinya sayang. "Semua yang terjadi bukan kesalahanmu, sayang. Semua itu sudah takdir dari Tuhan. Hanya saja Eunhyuk belum bisa menerima takdir yang menghampiri kita."

Wookie mengangguk. "Ne. Aku yakin suatu saat eonnie akan kembali menjadi sosok eonnie yang dulu lagi." Yeoja ini tersenyum meskipun hatinya terasa sakit. Dalam hati yang terdalam, ia tak begitu yakin hal itu akan terjadi.

"Yah semoga saja. Ayo appa antar sekolah." Kangin menghabiskan kopinya kemudian beranjak dari duduknya menuju garasi dengan diikuti oleh Wookie di belakangnya.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Wookie berjalan tergesa menuju kelasnya. Jalanan tadi sangat macet sehingga membuatnya terlambat padahal seumur hidup ia sekolah, dia selalu datang tepat waktu.

BRUKK

"Ah.. Mianhae.." Wookie mengulurkan tangannya kepada seorang namja yang baru saja ditabraknya.

Namja tersebut melirik Wookie sekilas lalu menampik tangan yeoja tersebut dan segera berdiri. "Kalau jalan pakai mata. Dasar mungil," ketus sang namja.

"Mwo?" Wookie melotot tak terima dikatai mungil.

Namja itu tersenyum mengejek. "Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku, hm?" Namja tersebut berjalan mendekati Wookie sedangkan gadis ini malah memundurkan dirinya.

"Kau.. mau apa?" tanya Wookie ketakutan. Punggungnya sudah menyentuh dinding sedangkan namja itu masih saja mendekatinya.

"Kau tak tahu apa kesalahanmu, eoh?"

"Maaf, aku tadi menabrakmu."

Alis sang namja berkerut. "Hanya itu?"

Wookie mengangguk cepat. "Ya. Kurasa kesalahanku padamu hanya itu."

Namja itu menghela napasnya. "Kau tak merasa melanggar sesuatu..hm.. Nona Kim?" Matanya melirik name tag Wookie.

Wookie menggeleng polos. Gadis ini membuat namja di depannya lebih bersabar menghadapi gadis innocent sepertinya.

"Hm.. Jangan-jangan kau juga tak mengenal siapa aku, umm?"

Wookie menggeleng sekali lagi. "Tidak. Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aish.." Namja itu mengacak rambut frustasi. "Kau benar-benar tak mengenalku, Nona Kim Ryeowook?"

"Benar. Memangnya untuk apa aku harus mengenalmu? Seperti kau adalah orang penting saja.." celetuknya.

Namja tersebut melotot tak percaya mendengar ucapan yang meluncur dari gadis di hadapannya itu. "Astaga.. Kau itu murid sekolah ini bukan sih?" Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam lalu dihembuskan. "Baiklah. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Yesung, ketua kedisiplinan sekolah ini."

"Mwo? Ke.. ketua kedisiplinan?" kaget Wookie. Ia baru ingat kalau saat ini ia sedang terlambat. Secepat juga ia berancang-ancang untuk berlari.

"Eits.. Mau kemana, nona Kim?" Yesung mencekal tangan kanan Wookie.

"Tentu saja mau masuk kelas." Wookie mencoba melepaskan tangan Ysung dari tangannya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa masuk kelas seenaknya tanpa surat ijin dariku, nona Kim Ryeowook?" Yesung merasa sudah sangat jengkel dengan gadis ini.

"Baiklah. Cepat berikan aku surat ijin. Aku harus segera mengumpulkan tugasku."

"Aku tak peduli dengan tugasmu."

"Oh, ayolah. Cepat berikan surat ijinmu biar aku bisa segera masuk kelas dan kau pun bisa segera mengikuti pelajaran di kelasmu," mohon Wookie masih dengan upaya melepaskan cekalan tangan Yesung.

"Tak masuk kelas sekalipun aku akan tetap pintar. Aku kan orang jenius.

"Huh.. sombong sekali.."dumel Wookie pelan.

"Kau mengggerutu hal buruk tentangku, nona Kim?"

Secepat mungkin Wookie menggeleng. "Ah, tidak. Cepat katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku bisa segera masuk kelas," ucap Wookie tak sabar.

Yesung mengetukkan jarinya di dagu. "Aku mempunyai beberapa keinginan yang harus kau lakukan."

"Cepat katakan apa itu."

"Hm.. Aku ingin kau menjadi asistenku sampai aku bosan denganmu.." Yesung berkata seenaknya.

"Mwo? Hukuman macam apa itu? Itu tak ada hubungannya dengan sekolah," sungut Wookie.

"Aku tahu. Bersukurlah kau kuberi hukuman khusus. Aku tak mau repot menggotongmu ke ruang kesehatan akibat kelelahan berlari mengelilingi lapangan 50 kali," sahut Yesung dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Wookie membelalakkan matanya. "50 kali? Kau gila."

"Aku memberimu dua pilihan, nona Kim. Menjadi asistenku atau berlari sebanyak 50 kali. Tentukan pilihanmu segera. Aku tak punya waktu untuk menunggumu berpikir," ketusnya.

Otak Wookie berpikir keras. Ia tak ingin menuruti keinginan tak jelas namja tersebut tapi dia juga tak yakin bisa berlari sebanyak itu mengingat ia sangat payah di bidang olahraga. Wookie menghirup napas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Baiklah. Kuikuti keinginanmu."

Yesung tersenyum licik. Dirogohnya saku celana miliknya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil beserta pulpen. "Ini. Kau bisa masuk kelas sekarang juga. Jangan lupakan perjanjian kita." Namja itu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Wookie. "Dasar yeoja bodoh.." lirih Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Secepat mungkin Wookie berlari menuju kelasnya. Ia harus segera mengumpulkan tugas yang membuatnya tak bisa bersantai seminggu ini.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Tadi kau kemana saja, Wookie? Tak biasanya kau terlambat," tanya Kyuhyun teman sebangkunya.

Wookie meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Entahlah. Tak biasanya jalanan tadi pagi macet sekali."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Oh.. Kau tak ke kantin?"

"Aku sedang badmood. Malas pergi ke kantin."

Kyuhyun memandang Wookie serius. "Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau dimarahi kakakmu lagi?"

Wookie tersenyum getir. "Kalau hal itu sudah biasa. Aku merasa sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya. Bahkan mungkin akan menjadi terasa aneh jika eonnie bersikap baik padaku saat ini." Wookie tertawa garing dengan mengangkat kepalanya. Demi Tuhan, hatinya terasa sakit sekali mengatakannya.

"Sekalipun dia kakakmu, dia tak menyalahkanmu secara sepihak begitu. Semua yang terjadi adalah takdir. Tak ada yang bisa menyalahkan takdir Tuhan," kata Kyuhyun sedikit keras.

Wookie tersenyum pilu. "Andai saja eonnie mempunyai pemikiran sepertimu mungkin hubungan kami tak akan seperti ini." Wookie menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali. "Tapi saat ini bukan hal itu yang sedang kupikirkan, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Lantas?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa aku belum bisa bercerita padamu saat ini," jawab Wookie. Ia yakin Kyuhyun akan marah besar saat tahu perjanjian konyolnya itu

**XxXxXx**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdering sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Wookie duduk di bangku taman sekolah dengan gelisah. Menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang.

"Eonnie.." teriak Wookie dengan berlari. Sedangkan sosok yang dipanggil seakan tak mendengar.

Wookie menggapai tangan kakaknya. "Eonnie kemana saja? Wooke sudah menunggu sejak tadi."

"Tak usah sok baik padaku." Eunhyuk melepaskan kasar tangan Wookie yang menaut tangannya.

"Eonnie..." lirih Wookie dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca.

Eunhyuk memberikan tatapan mengejeknya. "Kenapa? Kau mau aku memberikan belas kasihku karena tangisanmu, huh? Jangan harap." Eunhyuk kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju gerbang. Untung saja lingkungan sekolah sudah sepi jadi tak ada yang terganggu dengan perbuatan mereka. Wookie mengejar sang kakak lagi lalu berhenti di depan Eunhyuk. Ia tak boleh cengeng. Ia harus kuat.

Eunhyuk mendengus sebal. "Minggir."

Wookie menggeleng. "Tidak. Sebelum eonnie memaafkanku."

"Jangan harap."

"Aku.. Aku janji akan menjadi adik yang baik buatmu. Aku janji." Wookie berucap dengan menahan air mata yang hampir saja tak terbendung.

"Cih.. Simpan saja janjimu. Aku tak butuh janji dari gadis sial sepertimu. Dan ingat, sampai kapanpun kau bukanlah adikku. Camkan itu." Eunhyuk mendorong Wookie hingga terjerembab lalu beranjak begitu saja.

Wookie memandang punggung kakaknya yang semakin menjauh. "Hiks.." Isakannya pun lolos tak tertahankan. Hatinya terasa teriris sembilu walaupun tak jarang ia mendapat perlakuan tak layak dari kakaknya. Tapi menurutnya perkataan sang kakak barusan benar-benar menyakitkan. "Hiks.. Sebegitu burukkah aku di mata eonnie hingga eonnie tak mau menganggapku adik lagi? Hiks.. Aku memang gadis sial.. Hiks.."

"Kau tak hanya sial tapi juga bodoh," celetuk namja membuat Wookie mau tak mau menoleh.

Wookie segera mengusap air matanya saat tahu namja itu adalah Yesung. "Benarkah seperti itu? Hiks.."

"Ya. Mana ada yeoja pintar menangis di tengah halaman sendirian sepertimu. Kau benar-benar bodoh," ejek Yesung.

Wookie tersenyum getir di sela tangisnya. "Ya, kau benar. Aku memang gadis sial dan bodoh. A-aku memang tak berguna. Hiks.."

"Lantas?"

"Entahlah. Aku lelah. Aku sangat lelah menjalani hidupku ini. Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Lebih baik aku mati daripada hidup seperti ini."

"Lantas kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu dengan bunuh diri?" tanya Yesung.

"Entahlah. Mungkin idemu itu berguna juga."

Yesung segera menarik tangan Wookie lalu menyeretnya. "Ikut aku.."

"Lepaskan… Kita mau kemana?" teriak Wookie dengan berusaha melepaskan tangan Yesung dari tangannya Yesung terus saja menyeret Wookie tanpa menghirauakan teriakan melengking sang yeoja.

"Untuk apa kau bawa aku kesini, hah?" Tanya Wookie heran saat Yesung menyeretnya memasuki sebuah rumah sakit kecil tak jauh dari sekolahnya.

"Lihatlah.." perintah Yesung ketika mereka berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan cukup besar dimana di dalamnya terdapat banyak pasien yang sedang dirawat.

Wookie melirik Yesung. "Untuk apa? Apa salah satu keluarga ada disana?"

"Lihatlah dan jangan banyak tanya," hardik Yesung.

"Sudah," ujar Wookie seadanya.

"Apa yang kau temukan setelah melihat mereka?"

"Hum.. Mereka kasian.."

"Lalu?"

Wookie menggeleng pelan. "Tak ada."

"Lihatlah mereka dengan perasaanmu," sahut Yesung. "Mereka tak ingin cepat mati. Mereka tak ingin meninggalkan orang-orang yang disayangi. Mereka tak mau membuat orang tersayangnya sedih karena kehilangannya," lanjutnya. Wookie termenung mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Hidup hanyalah sekali. Apapun yang terjadi harus kita hadapi meskipun dengan hati yang sakit. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupmu. Ingatlah mereka yang mati-matian untuk sembuh dari penyakit yang dideritanya. Bagaimanapun situasinya kita harus tetap bersyukur. Masih banyak orang yang lebih menderita dari kita. Pergunakan baik hidupmu." Yesung menepuk bahu Wookie lalu meninggalkan Wookie begitu saja.

Wookie meresapi kata demi kata yang dilontarkan Yesung. Sungguh ia merasa malu. Ia merasa menyesal. Ia merasa telah menyia-nyiakan hidupnya. Sebelumnya dia tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Ia selalu merasa hidupnya sial, tak berguna hanya karena hubungan buruk dengan sang kakak.

Ia tersenyum. Saat ini ia bertekad bahwa ia akan terus bersemangat untuk mendapatkan maaf dari sang kakak apapun caranya. Ia juga harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruk dari otaknya.

Wookie berlari mengejar langkah Yesung. "Gomawo.." ucapnya.

Yesung berhenti. "Untuk?"

"Mengajarkanku hal yang belum kuketahui sebelumnya."

"Aku tak pernah mengajarimu apapun. Dan kau harus ingat, aku bukan guru," sahut Yesung.

"Terserah. Pokoknya aku ingin berterima kasih padamu." Wookie tak mau kalah. "Ayo pulang. Hari sudah mulai sore," ajak Wookie dengan berjalan.

Yesung tersenyum samar. 'Kau harus bahagia, Wookie..' lirihnya lalu berjalan mengikuti Wookie.

**xXxXxXx**

"Aku pulang.." Wookie memasuki rumahnya.

"Darimana saja, Wookie? Tak biasanya kau pulang sesore ini." Kangin bertanya.

Eunhyuk yang sedang membaca tabloid melirik Wookie sekilas. "Dasar tak tahu aturan."

"Eunhyuk.." hardik sang appa.

Eunhyuk menutup tabloidnya. "Huh.. Menyebalkan." Eunhyuk bergegas menuju kamarnya.

"Cepatlah mandi. Kau bau.." ejek Kangin kepada Wookie dengan menutup hidungnya.

"Huh.. Appa.." Wookie segera memasuki kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

**xXxXxXx**

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru. Sungmin, perkenalkan dirimu." Sang guru mempersilahkan murid baru tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

Sungmin berjalan maju selangkah. "Annyeong. Lee Sungmin imnida. Senang bertemu kalian.."ucap Sungmin dengan wajah berseri yang berakibat kelas menjadi agak bising karena siulan dari beberapa murid laki-laki.

"Tenang.. Tenang.. Sungmin silahkan duduk di bangku kosong sebelah sana." Guru tersebut menunjuk bangku di sebelah bangku Kyuhyun dan Wookie dengan mengacungkan penggaris kayunya.

Sungmin mengangguk lalu membungkuk sekilas untuk berterima kasih. Ia berjalan menuju bangku yang terletak di urutan keempat dari depan. Sesekali ia menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menyapa beberapa teman yang dilewatinya.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di bangku tersebut. Tak lama kemudian ia menoleh ke samping. "Annyeong." Ia bergumam sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum kepada sosok namja di sebelahnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Sungmin merengut kala namja itu sama sekali tak menyahuti sapaan bahkan menatap datar dirinya. Sungmin pun memutuskan kembali memperhatikan penjelasan sang guru yang telah diabaikannya dari tadi. Tapi tak lama kemudian, dia melirik namja tadi. 'Sepertinya menarik,' batinnya dengan mengulas senyum.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Day By Day

Author: Kolab saya dengan Ikke ^^

Cast:

-Kim Ryeowook / Wookie

-Kim Eunhyuk

-Kim Kangin

-Lee Sungmin

-Kim Yesung (namja)

-Cho Kyuhyun

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt, tapi ini fict murni dari imajinasi saya dan Ikke.

Summary: Ryeowook, gadis baik yang sangat dibenci oleh kakaknya karena kesalahan di masa lalu. Kenyataan dan rahasia apalagi yang menghampiri hidup seorang Kim Ryeowook? *summary macam apa ini?*

Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?

**xXx YeWook xXx**

"Hai, Sungmin-ssi. Aku Kim Ryeowook," sapa Wookie pada Sungmin pada jam istirahat.

Sungmin membalas dengan senyuman. "Ne. Salam kenal Ryeo-"

"Panggil saja Wookie," potong Wookie yang membuat Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sebentar lalu melirik sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun. "Baiklah. Kamu juga cukup panggil aku Minnie."

"Kyuhyun, cepat kenalkan dirimu," bisik Wookie menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar. Lagi seru nih," sahut Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak lepas dari PSP yang dimainkannya sejak tadi.

"Sudahlah. Cepat kenalan atau kubanting PSP itu,"ancam Wookie dengan berbisik.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun terpaksa mempause game yang dimainkannya lalu menatap Sungmin. "Kenalkan, aku Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin tersenyum kikuk. "Ne.. Salam kenal Kyuhyun." Tanpa menyahut, Kyuhyun kembali bergulat dengan PSP nya.

"Kyu, Min kalian tidak ke kantin?" tanya Wookie.

"Aku.. tidak tahu kantinnya dimana. Hehehe," jawab Sungmin cengengesan.

"Astaga, aku lupa kalau kamu murid baru." Wookie menepuk jidatnya. "Kyu, ayo ke kantin."

"Malas.."

"Tak terima penolakan. Ayo ke kantin." Wookie menarik tangan Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga. Sungmin cekikikan melihat mereka.

"Oke. Aku ikut," pasrah Kyuhyun.

"Ayo, Min.." Wookie menggandeng Minnie dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menyeret Kyuhyun yang masih ogah-ogahan.

"Hm, ngomong-ngomong kau asli Seoul, Min?" tanya Wookie.

Minnie memandang Wookie sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Ne. Waeyo?"

"Aniyo. Biasanya murid baru disini itu dari luar kota. Hihihi.." sahut Wookie disertai cengiran.

"Ada-ada saja kau ini. Kan tak semuanya seperti itu."

"Iya juga sih. Eh, Kyu.. Kenapa kau diam saja daritadi? Tak ingin mengobrol dengan Minnie?" Wookie melepaskan gandengannya pada tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ani. Aku tidak tertarik.." jawab Kyuhyun acuh lalu berjalan meninggalkan kedua gadis tersebut.

"Hei.. Dasar tidak sopan," gerutu Wookie. "Min, maafkan sikap Kyuhyun, ne?" Wookie merasa tidak enak dengan Minnie.

"Tak masalah. Tenanglah." Minnie berusaha tersenyum meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia sedikit kecewa atas perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae.."

**.**

**.**

"Wookie, kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat di kantin.

"Hm, seperti biasa saja deh. Min, kau ingin makan apa?" Wookie beralih bertanya kepada Minnie.

"Sama saja deh denganmu.." sahut Minnie.

Tanpa menyahut, Kyuhyun segera berlalu untuk memesan makanan. Sedangkan kedua gadis tersebut mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk mereka bertiga.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Wookie merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Dahinya sedikit mengerut ketika menemukan sebuah nomor asing yang menghubungi. Dengan ragu, Wookie memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Yeobose..."

'Ya! Lama sekali sih mengangkatnya." Teriakan sang penelpon membuat Wookie sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

Sungmin menatap Wookie dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Sedangkan Wookie hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kau siapa?" Wookie mencoba menanyai sang penelpon dengan baik-baik.

'Aish.. Tak perlu banyak tanya! Cepat temui aku di atap sekolah!'

"Shireo. Untuk apa aku harus menemui?"

'Cepat laksanakan tugas pertamamu, Nona Kim Ryeowook..'

"Tapi.. Hei.." Wookie mendengus sebal ketika telepon tersebut diputus sepihak. "Aish, menyebalkan."

"Kenapa, Wookie?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tak apa. Aku pergi dulu, Min." Wookie bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sungmin menuju tempat yang ditunjuk sang penelpon. "Pasti ini ulah Ketua disiplin bodoh itu. Huh," dengus Wookie sepanjang jalan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh orang sekitarnya.

**xXxXxXx**

"Hei, dimana Wookie?" Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa senampan berisi pesanan makanan mereka tadi.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah. Dia tadi buru-buru pergi setelah mendapat telepon dari seseorang."

"Mwo? Telepon dari siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun terburu. Sungmin sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aish.. Bagaimana sih kamu kok sampai tak tahu? Kalau penelpon itu orang jahat bagaimana? Kalau Wookie diapa-apain bagaimana? Kau mau bertanggung jawab, hah?" Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin dengan kalap. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang berkilat marah. "Aish.. Dasar tak berguna!" Kyuhyun dengan cepat berlari tak memerdulikan Sungmin yang masih terdiam ketakutan karena ulahnya. 'Wookie, semoga kau baik-baik saja,' doa Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin menatap kepergian Kyuhyun nanar. Di hari pertamanya, kenapa ia harus mengalami hal seperti ini?

**.**

**.**

Brakk

Wookie membuka pintu atap sedikit kasar. Matanya menelisik ke seluruh penjuru.

"Dasar gadis lelet!" Wookie segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Ditemukannya seseorang yang sedang duduk santai di sebuah bangku dengan senyuman mengejek. Wookie menghampiri lelaki tersebut dengan langkah kesal.

"Sebenarnya apa sih maumu, Ketua?" Wookie berkacak pinggang di hadapan lelaki tersebut.

Lelaki tersebut tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau tanya apa mauku? Apa kau terkena amnesia, gadis bodoh?"

"Ya! Jangan seenaknya saja menghinaku!" Wookie berteriak marah.

Yesung, lelaki tersebut berdiri dari duduknya. Ia terkekeh melihat tampang marah Wookie yang menurutnya tak menyeramkan sama sekali. "Haha.. Baiklah. Kalau memang tak amnesia, apa kau segitu bodohnya sampai melupakan perjanjian kita kemarin, eoh?"

Wookie menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku masih mengingatnya kok."

"Lalu kau pura-pura lupa begitu?"

"Siapa bilang.. Aku hanya sebal denganmu karena mengganggu acara makan siangku," sanggah Wookie cepat dengan sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

Yesung terkekeh. "Itu memang tugasmu. Asisten yang baik akan selalu menuruti apa kata atasannya kapanpun itu. Atau jangan-jangan kau memang berniat lari dari tugas ya?"

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam! Aku tak seburuk itu," tandas Wookie. "Ugh, perutku lapar.." desis Wookie pelan sambil memegangi perutnya yang meronta ingin diisi.

Yesung tersenyum lalu menarik Wookie untuk duduk di bangku bersamanya. "Ini, makanlah.." Yesung menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan ke arah Wookie.

Wookie menatap Yesung dan kotak makan itu bergantian. "Apa ini?"

Yesung meletakkan kotak makan tersebut di pangkuan Wookie. "Tentu saja makanan. Kau pikir apa, huh? tanya Yesung jutek.

"Aku tahu. Maksudku.. apa ini benar-benar makanan?" Wookie bertanya ragu.

Yesung mengernyit. "Ya! Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu? Kembalikan kalau memang tak mau" sungut Yesung hendak mengambil kembali makanan tersebut.

Wookie dengan sigap menjauhkan kotak makan tersebut dari jangkaun Yesung. "Mana bisa begitu? Barang yang sudah diberi tak bisa diambil lagi." Wookie tertawa mengejek Yesung. Yesung mendengus sebal.

Wookie membuka perlahan kotak makanan tersebut. Melihat makanan tersebut membuat cacing di perutnya semakin meronta. "Hm, apa makanan ini benar-benar tak apa? Maksudku.. kau tak menaruh racun apapun di dalamnya kan?" Pertanyaan Wookie membuat Yesung melotot geram.

"Ya! Aku tak sekeji itu. Sini makanannya." Yesung kembali akan merebut makanan itu namun lagi-lagi tak berhasil.

"Eits.. Tak boleh diambil lagi." Yesung kembali merengut sehingga membuat Wookie mau tak mau tersenyum melihatnya. "Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu." Gadis itu menyuapkan sesendok nasi beserta lauknya.

"Whoa.. Makananmu enak.." puji Wookie seraya kembali menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Yesung melirik gadis di sebelahnya tanpa menyahut. Diambilnya sebuah laporan yang terabaikan sejak tadi karena kedatangan Wookie lalu membacanya seksama.

"Kruyukkk.." Wookie menghentikan gerakannya lalu menoleh ke arah Yesung. Sedangkan yang ditoleh hanya memfokuskan diri membaca laporan di tangannya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Wookie tersenyum kecil. Ia mengarahkan sendok berisi makanan itu di hadapan mulut Yesung. "Makanlah. Aku tahu kau lapar," ujarnya lembut.

"Tidak. Makan saja sendiri. Aku tidak lapar,"sahut Yesung datar.

Wookie semakin memajukan sendok tersebut hingga bersentuhan dengan bibir Yesung. "Makanlah! Aku tak ingin melihatmu mati kelaparan." Yesung melirik Wookie yang sedang mengangguk memastikan. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia sangat kelaparan karena tak sempat sarapan tadi pagi. Dibukanya mulutnya perlahan membiarkan makanan tersebut sampai di mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya perlahan.

Wookie terkekeh pelan. "Anak pintar.. Hihihi" ujarnya lalu kembali menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya sendiri.

Yesung menatap gadis mungil di sebelahnya dengan intens. Sikap gadis itu yang berubah-ubah membuatnya heran. Terkadang marah lalu beberapa menit kemudian menjadi lembut, mulanya menangis sesenggukan lalu beberapa menit kemudian bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. 'Sebenarnya bagaimana kepribadiannya?' pikir Yesung. Tapi, entah mengapa sikap apapun yang ditunjukkan gadis itu justru membuatnya merasa nyaman dan merasa dibutuhkan. Hah.. Kim Yesung, seperti kau harus belajar memahami asistenmu ini.

"Hei, kenapa kau melihatku begitu? Tenang saja, aku akan membagi makanan ini denganmu." Wookie kembali menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Yesung. Yesung mengunyah perlahan dengan sesekali melirik Wookie yang sibuk menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya sendiri. Makan dari sendok yang sama?! Bukankah itu sama saja dengan ciuman secara tidak langsung? Huh, memikirkannya saja membuat Yesung salah tingkah.

"Aaaa.." Suapan makanan kembali masuk ke mulut Yesung. Dikunyahnya makanan itu dengan berpikir. Kenapa Wookie tak merasa jijik makan dengan berbagi sendok bersamanya? Dia memang sengaja melakukannya atau memang kelewat polos tak menyadari kalau hal itu sama saja dengan ciuman tak langsung? Entahlah.

Sepertinya Yesung lebih memilih pilihan yang kedua. POLOS. Catat baik-baik dalam buku 'Tentang Kim Ryeowook' milikmu itu.

"Cha. Selesai." Wookie menutup kotak makanan tersebut. "Makananmu enak sekali. Itu buatan ibumu?"

"Tentu saja. Memang kau lihat aku seperti mempunyai bakat memasak, hm?" Yesung menanggapi dengan santai seraya melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya tadi.

"Ah iya sih. Lelaki sepertimu mana bisa masak," cibir Wookie. "Hah.. Andai saja kalau eomma masih ada, dia pasti dengan senang hati membuatkanku bekal makanan yang enak," ujarnya lirih sambil mendongak, menatap luasnya langit.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menatap Wookie lembut. Dia merasa tak tega melihat gadis itu. Ia sedikit mengerti bahwa sebenarnya gadis di sebelahnya ini sangatlah rapuh setelah kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin. "Aku bisa meminta eomma membuatkan bekal makanan untukmu setiap hari kalau kau mau.."

Wookie menoleh ke arah Yesung dengan cepat. "Benarkah?" Yesung hanya mengangguk. "Gomawo. Kau ternyata orang yang baik ya.."

Yesung mengernyit. "Maksudmu.. Kau menganggapku buruk selama ini, hm?"

Wookie memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kau sih selalu saja membuatku sebal.."

"Kau juga menyebalkan, gadis bodoh."

"Ya! Jangan mengataiku bodoh!"

"Kau kan memang bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

Yesung tertawa mengejek. "Lantas apa? Gadis sial, huh?"

Wookie terdiam seketika. Tiba-tiba dia teringat ucapan kakaknya kemarin. "Yah.. Mungkin aku memang gadis pembawa sial.." ujarnya lirih. Hatinya merasa sakit bila mengingat berbagai ucapan menyakitkan dari kakaknya sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. "Hiks.." Isakan pelan lolos dari bibirnya. Ia selalu merasa lemah dan bersalah jika mengingat semua hal yang membuat kakaknya berubah membencinya.

Yesung segera meletakkan laporannya lalu menatap Wookie seksama. "Maafkan aku.. Aku keterlaluan.." Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena membuat Wookie menangis.

Wookie menggeleng. "Bukan salahmu. Aku memang.. gadis pembawa sial.. Hiks.."

"Maafkan aku. Dan kau harus tahu, tidak ada seseorang yang membawa kesialan, Wookie. Semua yang terjadi sudah tertulis sebelumnya. Aku memang tak tahu apapun tentangmu, tapi kumohon.. bagaimanapun keadaanmu, janganlah kau menganggap dirimu seperti itu. Percayalah, semua yang telah terjadi adalah takdir Tuhan yang harus kau jalani," ucap Yesung lembut sembil sesekali mengusap pucuk kepala Wookie pelan.

Wookie mendongak menatap Yesung dengan mata masih dialiri air mata. "Bolehkah aku meminjam bahumu sebentar?"

Yesung tersenyum lalu mendekap Wookie dalam pelukannya. "Kau bisa meminjam bahuku kapan saja jika kau membutuhkan," katanya.

Wookie semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Gomawo.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Menangislah sepuasmu kalau memang itu bisa membuatmu lega.." Yesung mengusap punggung gadis itu lembut. Tak peduli dengan bel masuk yang berbunyi. Mungkin membolos kali ini adalah pilihan lebih baik. Keadaan Wookie lebih penting baginya. Seberapa disiplinnya dia, dia tak akan tega membiarkan seorang gadis menangis sendirian disini.

Hampir satu jam ia berada di posisi ini, memeluk Wookie yang menangis. Ia masih membiarkan gadis itu nyaman dalam dekapannya meskipun sejujurnya ia merasa lelah. Yesung merenggangkan pelukannya sedikit lalu melirik ke arah Wookie. Ia tersenyum kala menemukan gadis itu telah tertidur. Mungkin ia kelelahan menangis. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala Wookie dengan lembut lalu mengeratkan kembali pelukannya.

"Hah.. Aku jadi ikutan mengantuk. Sepertinya aku ikut tidur tak masalah.." Lelaki itu menyamankan kepalanya di atas kepala Wookie lalu turut terlelap.

Untung saja, tempat ini sangat tidak mungkin untuk dijangkau para penghuni sekolah lainnya sehingga mereka bisa terlelap dengan damai tanpa gangguan. Biarkan lelaki itu melupakan alasan sesungguhnya menyuruh Wookie menemui disini yaitu menyusun laporan pelanggaran dalam satu semester.

**.**

**.**

Wookie melenguh pelan. Matanya mengerjap ketika dirasanya sinar matahari yang begitu menyilaukannya. Dilepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Yesung lalu menyandarkan tubuh lelaki itu ke sandaran bangku dengan perlahan. Gadis itu tersenyum menatap wajah lelaki itu. "Ternyata kau orang yang begitu baik.." Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengecup pipi sang lelaki. "Gomawo.." ujarnya lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu bersamaan dengan bunyi bel pertanda pelajaran hari ini telah usai berdering.

.

Yesung membuka matanya saat dirasanya langkah kaki Wookie sudah menjauh. "Cheonmaneyo, Ryeowookie.." ujarnya berhiaskan senyuman seraya memegangi pipi bekas kecupan Wookie. Ya, lelaki ini memang sudah bangun sejak Wookie melepaskan pelukannya tadi. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap berpura-pura tidur hanya karena ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis mungil itu.

Yesung merapikan barang-barang lalu membawanya kembali ke kelas dengan raut wajah berseri-seri. "Sepertinya aku telah tertarik.." ujarnya pelan.

**xXxXxXx**

"Ah, Kyuhyun dan Minnie pasti bingung mencariku. Aish.." desis Wookie dengan langkah tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya.

Brakk

"Mianhae.. Mianhae.." Wookie membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali lalu turut membantu memunguti beberap kertas yang tercecer.

"Ya! Kau lagi.. Dasar pembawa sial!" teriak seseorang di hadapannya.

Wookie mengalihkan pandangan ke orang tersebut. Matanya membulat kaget. "Mianhae, eonnie.. Aku tak sengaja. Mianhae, Hyuk eonnie.." sesalnya.

Eunhyuk memunguti buku dan lembarannya serampangan lalu segera berdiri. "Dasar bodoh! Kau tak tahu aku menyusunnya dengan susah payah, hah?" teriak Eunhyuk tak memperdulikan tatapan orang sekitarnya.

Wookie menundukkan kepalanya. "Mianhae, eonnie. Wookie sungguh tak sengaja. Biar Wookie bantu menyusunnya lagi." Wookie mencoba mengambil lembaran-lembaran itu dari tangan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mencekal tangan Wookie. "Tak perlu. Aku membutuhkanmu, gadis sial," hardiknya lalu menyentakkan tangan Wookie keras hingga gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Wookie.." Seorang lelaki berlari ke arah Wookie lalu menopang tubuh kecil gadis itu yang hampir saja mendarat di lantai. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya lelaki tersebut dengan sesekali melirik Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri angkuh di depannya.

"Hm.." Wookie mengangguk pelan lalu membenarkan caranya berdiri.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan, noona?"

Eunhyuk mendecih. "Aku? Tanya saja sama gadis sial itu."

"Ya! Kau tak berhak mengatainya seperti itu," gertaknya. Wookie meremas ujung baju lelaki tersebut. "Sudahlah, Kyu.." bisik gadis itu yang tampaknya tak dihiraukan.

"Lalu apa? seorang.. pembunuh?" balasnya sengit.

"Aku bukan pembunuh.." teriak Wookie keras.

Kyuhyun memeluk bahu Wookie untuk menguatkan. "Kau tak pantas berkata begitu, noona" desisnya.

Eunhyuk mendecih. "Apa aku salah? Bukankah orang yang membunuh ibunya sendiri itu pantas disebut pembunuh, huh?"

"Aku tak membunuh eomma. Semua itu kecelakaan, eonnie. Kumohon.. mengertilah." Wookie terisak pelan. Ucapan kakaknya begitu melukainya.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Itu semua takdir. Kau tak bisa menyalahkan Wookie begitu saja."

Eunhyuk mengendikkan bahu"Huh, sepertinya waktuku terbuang sia-sia meladeni kalian disini," ucapnya lalu pergi.

"Sstt.. Tenanglah.." Kyuhyun mendekap Wookie yang masih menangis terisak dalam pelukannya. "Yakinlah bahwa kau tak sendiri.. Aku janji akan selalu disampingmu," katanya yakin dengan sesekali mengusap punggung Wookie.

Wookie mengangguk pelan. "Gomawo.." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tanpa menyahut sambil mengecup pelan pucuk kepala gadis rapuh dalam dekapannya itu.

**.**

**.**

Seorang lelaki menatap nanar sepasang muda mudi yang sedang berpelukan. 'Ternyata aku bukanlah orang satu-satunya yang menjadi sandaranmu, Wookie..' batinnya sedih lalu memutuskan segera meninggalkan lokasi sekolahnya.

.

Sungmin keluar dari ruang guru dengan terburu-buru. Ada berkas kepindahannya yang harus diurus menyebabkan ia pulang telat hari ini.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Namun, tak sampai sepuluh langkah ia berhenti. Tatapannya tertuju pada kedua orang yang sangat ia kenal sedang berpelukan. Raut muka Sungmin berubah menjadi sedih. 'Apa kau baik-baik saja, Wookie?' innernya. Bayangan Kyuhyun mencaci tadi siang terngiang dalam benaknya. 'Apa Wookie sangat berharga dalam hidupmu, Kyu?'

Drrt.. Drrt..

Sungmin segera mengangkat telepon yang masuk. "Mianhae membuatmu terlalu lama menunggu, oppa. Aku akan segera keluar," ujar Sungmin kepada sang penelpon lalu bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Day By Day

Author: Kolab saya dengan Ikke R. Wook ^^

Cast:

-Kim Ryeowook / Wookie

-Kim Eunhyuk

-Kim Kangin

-Lee Sungmin

-Kim Yesung (namja)

-Cho Kyuhyun

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt, tapi ini fict murni dari imajinasi saya dan Ikke.

Summary: Ryeowook, gadis baik yang sangat dibenci oleh kakaknya karena kesalahan di masa lalu. Kenyataan dan rahasia apalagi yang menghampiri hidup seorang Kim Ryeowook? *summary macam apa ini?*

Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?

**xXx YeWook xXx**

"Kim Hyukjae, jaga bicaramu! Appa dan umma tak pernah mengajarkanmu berkata sekasar itu," hardik Kangin kepada putri sulungnya. Putrinya itu membuat paginya benar-benar buruk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sinis. "Kenapa? Apa ucapanku salah? Bukankah kau memang selalu mengutamakan gadis sial itu daripada aku?"

Kangin menggeram. Lelaki paruh baya ini berusaha menekan emosinya. "Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Appa tak pernah membedakan kalian berdua. Kalian sama-sama putri appa. Dan lagi, harus berapa kali appa peringatkan untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan semacam itu."

"Benarkah seperti itu? Sayangnya apa yang selama ini kurasakan tak sama dengan apa yang kau katakan. Selamanya aku akan tetap menyebutnya gadis sial. Pembawa sial."

"Berhenti membuatku emosi, Kim Hyukjae!" Kangin menggebrak meja makan dengan kasar. "Kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa."

"Tentu saja kau merasa demikian. Apapun yang kulakukan selalu salah di matamu. Hanya gadis sialan itu yang selalu benar."

PLAK. Kangin menampar Eunhyuk dengan kepala mendidih.

"Appa, apa yang kau lakukan kepada eonnie?" teriak Wookie. Gadis ini mempercepat langkahnya.

Eunhyuk memegang pipinya bekas tamparan sang appa sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Oh, putri kesayangan appa sudah datang rupanya.."

Wookie menatap appa dan kakaknya bergantian. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Kangin menghela napasnya lalu menatap putri bungsunya lembut. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok," dustanya.

Wookie melirik kakaknya yang sedang mengusap pipinya yang merah. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke arah kakaknya lalu mencoba menyentuh pipi sang kakak.

Eunhyuk menampik tangan Wookie. "Jangan menyentuhku."

Wookie menatap kakaknya sendu. "Biar Wookie obati memar eonnie."

"Tak perlu. Aku tak butuh bantuanmu, gadis sial!" bentak Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk! Jaga ucapanmu," teriak Kangin. Wookie menahan lengan Kangin yang bersiap menampar Eunhyuk lagi. "Appa, sudahlah."

Eunhyuk tertawa merendahkan. Tangannya menyambar tas sekolahnya lalu segera beranjak pergi dari rumah tanpa sepatah katapun.

Kangin mengusap wajahnya. "Ah.."

"Appa, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Kangin menatap sedih putrinya. "Maafkan appa, nak. Appa gagal membuat kakakmu kembali menyayangimu. Appa merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah," lirih Kangin.

Wookie memeluk sang Appa. "Tidak, appa. Appa adalah ayah terbaik." Setetes air mata mulai membasahi matanya.

"Biarkan keadaannya seperti ini, appa. Wookie yakin suatu saat eonnie akan kembali menjadi eonnie yang menyayangi Wookie lagi. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya bisa bersabar dan berharap saat itu akan segera datang."

Kangin mengusap air mata putrinya. "Appa akan selalu berdoa untuk itu. Ayo, appa antar berangkat sekolah." Wookie mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti sang appa menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan.

**xXxXxXx**

Wookie memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan lesu.

"Wookie.." teriak seseorang yang membuat gadis itu mau tak mau menoleh. "Hai, Wookie.." sapa orang itu saat sudah berdiri di depan Wookie.

Wookie hanya tersenyum sekilas. "Hai, Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau kenapa? Sepertinya tak bersemangat pagi ini," tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyu. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," jawab Wookie dengan sedikit mengulas senyum.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Sudahlah ayo masuk kelas sebelum bel berbunyi." Wookie menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk kembali berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

**.**

**.**

Dari kejauhan, tepatnya di depan gerbang sekolah, seorang gadis memandang sendu Wookie dan Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat berhenti di tengah lapangan.

"Minnie.."

Gadis itu, Sungmin sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya sambil menepuk bahunya pelan. "Ah ne, oppa.."

Orang tersebut menatap Minnie khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Minnie mengangguk ragu. "Tentu saja.."

"Baiklah. Oppa segera pulang." Lelaki itu mengusap rambut Minnie sebentar. "Belajar yang rajin. Oppa akan menjemputmu nanti," ucapnya sambil menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Ne. Terima kasih, Hae oppa.. Hati-hati.." seru Minnie lalu menunggu sampai lelaki itu hilang dari pandangannya kemudian memasuki sekolahnya.

**xXxXxXx**

"Wookie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju ruang kelasnya.

Wookie menyahuti tanpa menoleh. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kyu."

"Tidak. Aku yakin kalau kau sedang tidak baik. Aku mengenalmu, Wookie. Jangan membohongiku," tukas Kyuhyun membuat Wookie menghentikan jalannya lalu menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku baik, Kyu. Jangan berlebihan." Wookie menatap sahabatnya kesal lalu kembali berjalan.

Kyuhyun melebarkan langkahnya mengejar langkah Wookie. "Aku tidak berlebihan. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku lihat. Aku tahu kau pasti sedang bermasalah." Wookie tak menggubris omongan Kyuhyun.

"Wajahmu benar-benar tak bisa berbohong, Wookie." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa.. kakakmu yang biadab itu menyakitimu lagi?"

Wookie sontak menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Jangan mengatai Eunhyuk eonnie seperti itu. Aku tidak suka," ujarnya dingin lalu kembali berjalan.

"Maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa terima kalau kau selalu disakiti oleh kakakmu. Andai kau tak melarangku, aku pasti sudah melabrak kakakmu itu."

"Kyu, please.. Kita sudah seringkali membahas tentang ini. Biarkan semuanya datang pada waktunya." Wookie berkata dengan nada memohon.

"Tapi sampai kapan, Wookie? Aku tak tahan melihatmu diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku ingin membantumu." Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Biarkan dulu seperti ini. Kau berada di sampingku, itu sudah cukup membantu bagiku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku akan selalu di sampingmu."

**.**

**.**

Dari kejauhan, sesosok lelaki menatap kedua sahabat yang sempat beradu argumen. Matanya lebih terfokus pada gadis tanpa senyuman di wajahnya. Lelaki ini tahu pasti kalau gadis ini sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Bukan fisik, melainkan psikis.

Lelaki itu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel. Jarinya bergerak cepat menyentuh layar touchscreen ponselnya demi mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada seseorang yang penting baginya. Setelah selesai mengirim pesan, ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya lalu kembali menatap ke obyeknya semula. Tak dihiraukannya perasaan sakit yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah senyuman kebahagiaan dari seseorang yang mungkin berarti dalam hidupnya.

**.**

Wookie merogoh sakunya saat dirasa ponselnya bergetar. Gadis itu membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

_'Sebesar apapun masalah yang kau hadapi, yang kau butuhkan hanya senyuman. Senyuman akan mempermudah segalanya. Tersenyumlah.._

_Fighting!'_

Wookie tersenyum kecil setelah membaca pesan tersebut. Matanya menelusuri sekelilingnya untuk mencari sosok pengirim pesan tersebut. Bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis kala menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sedang berdiri di depan ruang konseling dengan memandangnya datar tanpa ekspresi, menyembunyikan segala emosi dalam hatinya. Mata gadis ini menatap sosok tersebut lembut dengan menggumam, "Terima kasih, Yesung oppa.." Gadis ini kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas diikuti sang sahabat di sampingnya.

**.**

**.**

Wookie meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja begitu mereka sampai di kelas. Kyuhyun memandang Wookie khawatir. "Wookie, kau benar baik-baik saja?"

Wookie menatap Kyuhyun sebal. "Kau sudah bertanya dengan kata-kata yang sama, Kyu. Kau membuatku pusing."

Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Wookie. "Maaf. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu," ujarnya yang hanya dibahas deheman oleh Wookie. "Wookie, aku mendengar berita kalau liburan semester nanti sekolahan mengadakan acara camping khusus angkatan kita, anggota osis dan anggota kedisiplinan. Apa kau mengikutinya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memainkan rambut Wookie.

Gadis itu menyamankan posisinya. "Apa aku bisa untuk tidak ikut?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Itu acara wajib yang harus kita ikuti," jawab Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau banyak sekali menanyakan hal yang tak penting hari ini," keluh Wookie yang hanya dijawab kekehan pelan Kyuhyun.

Minnie memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan pelan. Matanya terpaku pada Wookie yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya dan Kyuhyun yang masih memainkan rambut Wookie. "Hai, Wookie.. Hai, Kyuhyun.." sapaannya membuat Wookie mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Hai juga, Minnie.." balasnya.

Minnie segera menuju bangkunya dengan sedikit merasa kecewa karena Kyuhyun tak menyahuti sapaannya. Wookie yang sedikit mengerti perasaan kecewa Minnie, menyikut dada Kyuhyun agak keras.

"Ouch.. Apaan sih, Wookie?"

Wookie menatap tajam sahabatnya. "Kau keterlaluan, Kyu," desisnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tak melakukan apapun. Kenapa kau mengataiku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Kau tidak membalas sapaan Minnie tadi," tandas Wookie.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Memangnya sejak kapan aku membalas sapaan para yeoja, huh?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya tersenyumlah sedikit. Kau mengecewakannya."

"Tak ada yang menyuruh untuk menyapaku. Jadi sesukaku dong mau membalas sapaannya atau tidak."

"Kau egois.."

"Biar saja. Aku tak suka gadis-gadis centil seperti mereka."

"Aish, terserahmu saja. Aku pasti selalu kalah berdebat denganmu." Wookie kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Wookie gemas. "Tentu saja. Cho Kyuhyun.."

Wookie menyentakkan tangan Kyuhyun dari rambutnya. "Sekali lagi kau merusak tatanan rambutku, kubunuh kau, Cho Kyuhyun!" hardik Wookie yang hanya disahuti oleh cekikikan sang sahabat.

**xXxXxXx**

Wookie begitupun murid lainnya membereskan perlengkapan sekolah mereka setelah bel istirahat berdering. Gadis itu mengambil ponsel di saku roknya yang dirasanya bergetar lalu segera membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk..

_'Cepatlah ke atap. Aku lapar~'_

"Omo, aku lupa," pekik Wookie lalu mempercepat kegiatan berberesnya. Hari ini ia berjanji membawakan Yesung makanan hasil masakannya.

Kyuhyun menatap gadis di sebelahnya bingung. "Kenapa, Wookie?"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," Wookie mengambil bungkusan berisi makanan dari dalam tasnya lalu berniat keluar kelasnya sebelum tangannya dicekal oleh Kyuhyun. Gadis itu menatap sahabatnya dengan memohon. "Kyu, lepaskan. Aku harus segera pergi."

"Mau kemana sih? Aku ikut ya," pinta Kyuhyun yang langsung dibalas gelengan oleh Wookie.

"Wookie, Kyuhyun.. Kalian tidak ke kantin?" Minnie menghampiri sepasang sahabat yang berdebat kecil tadi.

Mata Wookie berbinar melihat Minnie menghampirinya. "Nah, kau bisa ke kantin bersama Minnie, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mempererat genggamannya pada Wookie. "Tidak. Aku mau ikut denganmu."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

Wookie menghela napasnya pelan. Gadis ini mendekatkan dirinya pada sang sahabat lalu mengecup pipinya sekilas. "Pergilah dengan Minnie. Aku ada urusan."

Minnie agak terkejut dengan aksi Wookie barusan. Di otaknya kembali muncul berbagai pertanyaan tentang kedua orang di hadapannya. "Minnie, temani Kyu ke kantin ya. Kumohon.." pinta Wookie yang membuat Minnie tersadar lalu membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Wookie melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari tangannya saat dirasa genggaman tersebut agak mengendur. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan Minnie bergantian. "Aku pergi dulu. Dan jangan coba-coba mengikutiku," kata Wookie menatap Kyuhyun tajam lalu segera melesat pergi.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya tiga kali, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Diliriknya murid baru yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Ayo ke kantin," ujarnya cuek lalu melenggang keluar kelas diikuti Minnie di belakangnya.

.

Wookie mempercepat kecepatan jalannya sambil memeluk bungkusan makanannya, menjaganya agar tidak berantakan. "Aish, gara-gara Kyuhyun kelamaan mencegahku nih. Semoga Yesung oppa tak marah," dumel Wookie sambil menaiki tangga dengan cepat.

Brukk..

"Ah, mianhae.." Wookie membungkuk berkali-kali lalu memungut makanannya yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"Aish.. Kenapa sih hidupku selalu diganggu oleh gadis sial sepertimu?" bentak seseorang yang ditabrak tadi.

Wookie menatap orang di depannya yang tak lain adalah sang kakak dengan agak terkejut. "Mianhae, eonnie.." lirihnya.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya jengah. "Hah.. Aku bosan berurusan denganmu." Eunhyuk melangkah meninggalkan adiknya setelah menabrak bahunya cukup keras. Untung saja Wookie bisa cepat bertumpu pada tembok di sebelahnya, kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah berguling-guling di tangga dengan berlumuran darah.

Wookie memandang kepergian kakaknya dengan sedih. "Mianhae.." lirihnya lalu berjalan menuju tong sampah untuk membuang makanan yang sudah tak berbentuk itu.

**.**

**.**

Yesung membalikkan badannya dengan cepat begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka. "Kau membuatku terlalu lama menunggu."

Wookie berjalan tanpa semangat ke arah Yesung. "Mianhae.." ujarnya pelan lalu berjalan melewati Yesung begitu saja kemudian duduk di bangku.

Yesung menatap gadis itu dengan bingung. "Makanannya mana?" tanyanya bingung ketika mendapati gadis itu tak membawa apa-apa. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menunduk sedih.

Yesung menghampiri Wookie lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Wookie memandang Yesung sebentar lalu kembali menunduk. "Mianhae, makanannya tumpah saat aku membawanya kemari."

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung sekali lagi. Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah gadis itu melupakan perutnya yang sebenarnya sudah berdemo sejak tadi.

Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya pelan masih dengan posisi menunduk. "Aku tidak apa-apa," lirihnya berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan dan mencegah air matanya yang sudah bersiap keluar.

Yesung memegang kedua bahunya gadis tersebut. "Angkat kepalamu dan tatap aku. Katakan kalau kau memang baik-baik saja," perintahnya.

Wookie menatap Yesung yang juga sedang menatapnya seolah mengintimidasi. "Aku.. Aku.. Hiks.." Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia tak sanggup menutupi kesedihannya lebih lama. Ia merasa tak sanggup untuk menatap Yesung dan berkata kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Yesung menarik kepala Wookie agar bersandar di dadanya dan mendekapnya erat. "Menangislah. Aku akan menemanimu," bisiknya lembut.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Wookie melepaskan pelukan Yesung lalu mengusap air matanya. "Mianhae, baju oppa jadi basah."

Yesung tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan rambut Wookie. "Tidak masalah. Asal kau mau berbagi sedikit kesedihanmu padaku. Kurasa, setidaknya curhat bisa mengurangi sedikit bebanmu."

"Oppa benar mau mendengarkan ceritaku? Apa itu tak mengganggumu?" tanya Wookie ragu.

"Tentu saja." Yesung menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi kedua telinganya. "Nah, aku sudah membuka telingaku lebar-lebar. Sekarang berceritalah.."

Wookie terkekeh pelan melihat aksi kakak kelasnya itu. "Ceritanya panjang. Aku bingung menceritakannya darimana."

"Terserah kamu darimana. Kalau nanti belum selesai, kita bisa menyambungnya besok," sahut Yesung dengan tersenyum lebar.

Wookie menarik napas pelan lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sambil menatap hamparan langit yang sedang cerah. "Semuanya bermula dari kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, aku masih berumur tujuh tahun dan eonnie berumur delapan tahun." Yesung mendengarkan ucapan Wookie baik-baik. "Pada hari itu, aku dan eonnie sangat bahagia sekali karena appa dan umma mengajak kami ke sebuah taman yang baru saja diresmikan yang terletak di pinggiran kota. Kami begitu gembira saat itu mengingat jarang sekali waktu yang bisa kami habiskan bersama karena kesibukan appa dan umma. Aku begitu bersemangat waktu itu. Aku berlari kesana kemari dengan riang. Appa dan umma seringkali memperingatkan agar berlari tidak terlalu jauh karena di depan taman itu terdapat sebuah jalan raya besar jalur cepat dengan kendaraan rata-rata berkecepatan tinggi. Bodohnya aku saat itu, aku terus saja berlari mengejar kupu-kupu tanpa menghiraukan sekitarku. Suara klakson sebuah truk menyadarkanku kalau posisi saat itu sudah berada di tengah jalan. Aku terkejut dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Aku hanya memejamkan mata sampai aku merasa ada seseorang yang mendorongku cukup keras dan mendengar suara hantaman cukup keras di belakangku."

Wookie menengadahkan kepalanya, menahan air mata yang akan kembali menetes. "Setelah itu, aku berbalik lalu.. lalu aku melihat umma bersimbah darah.. hiks.." Wookie menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia merasa tak sanggup melanjutkannya.

Yesung mendekap gadis itu dalam pelukannya. "Jangan diteruskan kalau merasa tak sanggup melanjutkannya."

Wookie menangis keras di dada Yesung. "Sejak saat itu.. hiks.. eonnie menjadi membenciku.. hiks.. Aku membunuh.. Aku membunuh ummaku sendiri, oppa. Hiks.."

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap air mata Wookie. "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Semua sudah tertulis sebagai takdir."

Wookie menggeleng pelan. "Tapi.. Aku pembunuh, oppa. Hiks.. Aku pembawa sial.." Gadis itu menutupi mukanya dengan menangis sesenggukan.

Yesung merasakan hatinya perih. Melihat keadaan menyedihkan Wookie seperti ini membuat hatinya sakit. "Sstt.. Tenanglah. Tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang terlahir sebagai pembawa sial. Percaya pada oppa," kata Yesung meyakinkan.

"Tapi oppa.."

Yesung meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Wookie. "Cukup menatap masa depan dan lupakan segala keterpurukanmu masa lalu. Gunakan pengalaman sebagai pelajaranmu untuk menjadi lebih baik," tuturnya bijak.

Wookie menghambur ke pelukan Yesung. "Gomawo, oppa.." Entah mengapa ia merasa kalau pelukan Yesung adalah hal yang paling membuatnya nyaman dan merasa aman.

Yesung mengusap punggung gadis itu pelan. "Lakukan apapun yang kau anggap baik untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Dan jangan lupa kalau oppa akan selalu membantumu saat kau merasa membutuhkan bantuan," ucapnya dengan tersenyum kecil. 'Aku menyayangimu,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

**TBC**

Maaf atas keterlambatan update. Semoga kalian belum lupa cerita sebelumnya.

Thanks To : hanifahwook, dyahYWS, yunip, leeeunra04, Yulia Cloudsomnia, Hanazawa Kay, Guess, niisa9, EternalClouds2421, ryeo ryeo ryeong, Heldamagnae

Review lagi, ne….


End file.
